Desaparece de mis pensamientos!
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: CAP 10 ARRIBA! Luna se pelea... y ella y Draco llegan a algo mas... ULTIMO CAP! SNIFFF....
1. Draco: Vendita Lluvia

Holaaaa! Llego con un nuevo fic! Esta vez es una extraña pareja, Draco y Luna (en realidad esta pareja surgió de la cabeza de mi mejor amiga). Espero que hos guste! R&R!  
  
Aviso: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling...etc...etc...  
  
Este fic será de capitulos cortitos.  
  
CAPITULO 1: DRACO; VENDITA LLUVIA  
  
Cerró la puerta de golpe y entró en la estancia. No le hacia gracia estar en esa choza pero no habia otra solución. Se arrepentia de haber salido a esas horas y con ese tiempo.  
  
Ahora casi todas las noches salia a dar una vuelta por los jardines de Hogwarts (le costaba esquivar a los profesores). Y esa noche no habia sido la escepcion. Pero de repente se habia puesto a llover y no habia tenido mas remedio que refugiarse en la cabaña de Hagrid, el cual estaba fuera por una nueva mision de Dumbledore. No se habia mojado demasiado a pesar de la tormenta que caia, pues se habia echo un echizo impermeable. Pese a eso, su cabello rubio platino estaba humedo y despeinado. No tenia mucho frio, pues antes de salir se habia puesto 3 jerseys, uno de ellos tan grande y largo que le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura.  
  
Encendió la gran chimenea que habia en la cabaña y alimentó el fuego con leña que habia almacenada en un rincon. Fang estaba hechado en uno de los sillones.  
  
Tras unos minutos, la cabaña estaba ya bastante caliente y Draco Malfoy estaba estirado en la gigantesca cama del guardabosques.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y cerró de repente. Draco se sentó en la cama sobresaltado y intentando averiguar quien era. La chica se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al verlo en la cama. Draco sonrió. Solo habian 5 personas cuerdas para salir un dia así: él, el trio y Luna Lovegood. Aunque no se podia decir que Luna Lovegood estuviera totalmente cuerda.  
  
Ella siguió allí, immovil. Draco la onservó de pies a cabeza. Tenia su pelo rubio y largo empapado y la ropa tenia la pinta de ser muy pesada, ya que estaba chorreando. Ella abanzó unos pasos, dejando huellas de fango por la cabaña.  
  
- No creia que abria alguien aquí - dijo la rubia alzando una ceja.  
  
- Yo tampoco.- dijo Draco.  
  
- Mmmm...puedo pedirte un favor? Recuerdas el echizo de autosecado? Siempre lo olvido...  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza. Nunca se le habia dado muy bien encanterios. El profesor Flitwig le tenia mania.  
  
- Y...podrias dejarme uno de tus jerseis para cambiarme de ropa? - dijo Luna.  
  
El rubio nisiquiera supo porque lo hizo, pero automaticamente se quitó el jersei mas largo que tenia y se lo entregó.  
  
- Puedes cambiarte detrás de la mesa.- le sugirió el chico.  
  
-No, me cambiaré aquí mismo.  
  
Sin saber el motivo, Draco se sonrojó. Pensaba cambiarse ahí delante?  
  
La chica alzó una ceja.  
  
- Claro que si te giras, podré cambiarme hoy.  
  
Draco se giró y se sintió avergonzado. Como habia podido pensar que Lovegood se cambiaria delante de él? Sin embargo, saber que una chica se estaba cambiando detrás suyo lo inquietaba aun mas. Estuvo tentado a girarse.  
  
Oyó el roce de los pantalones mojados contra su piel y tambien oyó como se quitaba la camiseta.  
  
- Ya te puedes girar- anunció la rubia.  
  
Él se giró. Luna estaba colgando sus pantalones y su camiseta en una silla. Llevaba puesto el jersei negro que Draco le habia prestado. Su pelo rubio caía vivamente por su espalda. El jersey le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas. Draco se pasó la lengua por sus lavios inconscientemente.  
  
Decidió que se estaba volviendo loco, así que se tumbó en la cama y se dispuso a esperar a que la lluvia parara. Pero pocos segundos despues, Luna se pusó frente a él con las manos en la cintura y un gesto de reproche en la cara.  
  
- Que quieres Lovegood?- dijo friamente, sin poder evitar que su mirada se fuera un poco mas hacia abajo.  
  
- Dejame un sitio, que la cama no es tuya.- dijo mirandolo con rabia. Draco alzó una ceja.- Puede que para muchas seas un principe azul, Malfoy, pero para mi solo eres un chico estirado y sin cerebro.  
  
-Pues para tus compañeras de casa no soy solo eso.-dijo con una voz muy provocadora y sonriendo picaramente.  
  
-Ya, pero yo no soy las de mi casa, soy mas inteligente como para ver que eres un creido.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que estas loca.  
  
- Porque, porque soy la primera que no muero por tus huesos?-dijo Luna  
  
-No, porque estas loca, Loony.  
  
- No estoy loca, simplemente creo en mi misma. Yo quiero creer en todas esas criaturas que los cientificos han dicho que no existen. No soy como Hermione Granger, que no ve mas allá de sus narices. Si no lee algo en un libro o lo ve con sus propios ojos, no lo cree. Seguro que perdió la ilusion de Papa Noel muy pronto.  
  
- Lo que tu digas, Lovegood - dijo Draco echandose a un lado.  
  
Luna se estiró a su lado, con la cara volteada.  
  
Media hora mas tarde, la lluvia minoró y Salieron de la cabaña. Luna se puso sus pantalones, que aun estaban humedos, y se dirigieron al castillo. Aun era muy de noche y los profesores debian estar haciendo guardia. Entraron al vestibulo oscuro muy silenciosamente. Estaban a punto de separarse cuando Draco sintió unos pasos. Instintibamente, cogió a Luna por la cintura y la arrastró hasta detrás de una armadura muy grande. El profesor Snape llegó al vestibulo y inspeccionó el lugar.  
  
Draco seguia cogiendo a Luna por la cintura. Estaban muy cerca, pero esta estaba de espeldas a él. Un olor peculiar embriagó la nariz de Draco. Luna olia a una mezcla de fresas y caramelo.  
  
Snape se fue unos minutos despues.  
  
Los dos salieron de su escondite y suspiraron aliviados. Draco se sorprendió de que Luna no estaba ruborizada por aquella situacion. Esa chica era, definitivamente, muy rara.  
  
-Buenas noches, Loony.-dijo él en un tono provocativo.  
  
Luna lo miró con una ceja enarcada y, antes de salir corriendo, levantó el dedo corazón burlonamente.  
  
- Vaya, que carácter. Habrá que andarse con pies de plomo - rió para si mismo el rubio, mientras desfilaba hacia la sala comun de Slytherin. 


	2. Luna: No me gusta!

Bien, y aquí está el 2º capitulo! Espero que hos guste. Gracias por vustros revews!  
  
snuvelly: A mi tambien me interesó mucho Luna y la verdad, esta pareja me gusta. Bueno, aquí tienes ya el 2º cap!  
  
Rhyth-Renington: Se que es el unico Draco y Luna. A ver si apartir de aquí hay mas!  
  
CAPITULO 2: LUNA; NO ME GUSTA!  
  
- Tranquila Luna, es pura casualidad, no significa nada.- se dijo a si misma.  
  
Estaba sentaba en la cama, horrorizada. Acababa de tener un sueño MUY subido de tono. Pero no era ese el problema, sino que el protagonista de su sueño habia sido Malfoy.  
  
-Madre mia, mis hormonas me estan haciendo jugar una mala pasada.  
  
De pronto, un grito se oyó en toda la torre de Ravenclaw. Minutos despues, Sindy apareció por la puerta de la habitación, con su largo camison rosa ondeando.  
  
Sindy Lantain era la chica mas pija que Luna habia conocido en su corta vida. Tenia una melena rubia y perfecta y unos ojos azules Índigo. Tenia unos lavios finos y una sonrisa deslumbrante, que enseñaba su dentadura perfecta. Era una chica delgada y con perfecta figura a pesar de ser de 4º. Sus manos eran finas y con las uñas largas y bien pintadas de rosa. Vista de lejos, parecia una muñeca de porcelana.  
  
Las compañeras de Luna aun no estaban totalmente despiertas.  
  
- Luna, una urgencia, necesito que me ayudes.-dijo la chica.- no recuerdo el echizo para hacer desaparecer los granos! Como era?  
  
Sindy señaló su frente. Luna tuvo que forzar los ojos para ver un minusculo grano, apenas visible.  
  
- No lo recuerdo.- dijo Luna encogiendose de hombros.  
  
- Y como te los quitas tu?- dijo la chica desesperada.  
  
- Con los dedos o a veces con una aguja y paciencia.- Sindy la miró con asco.-metodos muggles.  
  
Sindy dejó estar la opcion de preguntarle a Luna y recurrió a las demas chicas.  
  
Luna se puso rapidamente el uniforme y preparó su mochila, dejandola encima de la cama para despues de desayunar.  
  
Bajó a la sala común.  
  
La sala común de Ravenclaw era una habitación semicircular. Se entrava atraves de una estatua de un aguila. Era toda azul. A un lado y enfrente de la chimenea habia muchos sillones; grandes, pequeños, medianos... y al otro lado habian pequeñas mesas y sillas para hacer los deberes. Al fondo habian unas escaleras divididas (chicos y chicas). Encima de la chimenea estaba colgada una gran bandera de Ravenclaw, la cual habia colgado Michael Corner hacia unos años.  
  
Salió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Para su desagrado, tuvo que pasar por al lado de la mesa de Slytherin. Se encontró una mirada gris y recordó repentinamente el pervertido sueño de esa noche. Se sonrojó hasta la raiz, pero hizo el corazon fuerte y le lanzó una mirada dura, que hizo que el chico bajara la vista hacia su desayuno.  
  
Se sentó al lado de unas de 6º. Conocia a mucha gente en Hogwarts, el problema era que la gente la conocia como Loony Lovegood, la pirada del colegio.  
  
- Eh, Lovegood, me gustan tus pendientes!- se mofó Pansy, señalando los pendientes de la Ravenclaw, los cuales estaban echos de una ramita de la cola de una Saeta de Fuego.  
  
- Gracias Parkinson, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo.- concluyó Luna mirando atentamente los corazones rosas que llevaba la Slytherin en las orejas.  
  
Pansy emitió un gruñido y se dedicó a comerse su desayuno.  
  
Mas tarde, Luna se dirigió, ya con su mochila, al aula de Transfiguraciones. Habia decidido que ese año estudiaria mucho para sus TIMOs.  
  
- Es tu turno.- susurró Ginny en su oido.  
  
Luna se giró horrorizada. Ginny la miraba compasibamente.  
  
- Que??- fue lo que atinó a decir la rubia.- pero si hace poco que me tocó a mi.  
  
- No te quejes, yo tuve que decirle a Colin que si me enseñaba su "cosita". Creo que quedó traumatizado. Se pasaron mucho esa vez. Seguro que Cho fue quien lo propuso. Esta resentida porque me gustaba Harry.  
  
-Odio esto. Quien se inventó ese estupido juego?  
  
Ginny se encogió de hombros.  
  
Cada año, las chicas de septimo (sin que los chicos supieran nada) retaban a las de otros cursos para que hicieran las cosas que ellas digeran. Si no hacias la prueba, estabas destinada a sufrir un monton de burlas por parte de todas las chicas. Aunque a Luna eso le diera igual, Ginny la combencia para que aceptara los retos.  
  
- Este año son unas chicas mas crueles.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Tengo ganas de llegar a septimo para que porfin me dejen en paz con esos estupidos retos y ser nosotras las que fastidiamos.- dijo Luna.  
  
- No sabes lo que le han hecho a Hermione.- comentó Ginny- Se ve que se han enterado de que le gusta Ron. Su reto es decirselo a la cara.  
  
- Pero ya lo ha acabado?- dijo Luna.  
  
- Aun no. Pero ya sabes, cuando consiga decirselo, seras tu la siguiente.  
  
- No podian hacerlo por orden de lista?- se quejó la Ravenclaw.- Yo seria de las ultimas.  
  
- Yo si que seria la ultima.- comentó la peliroja sonriente.  
  
Entraron a clase de Transformaciones.  
  
McGonagall les eseñó una extraña transformacion que la rubia no acabó de entender, pero no le dio importancia y salió corriendo fuera de la vista de la profesora.  
  
- Yuuuu-juuuu, Luuuunaaaa!- gritó una voz infantil.  
  
Luna deseó que la tierra se la tragara cuando todos los estudiantes se giraron hacia ella.  
  
Sindy se hacercó alegremente, recibiendo una mirada desaprobadora de Ginny.  
  
- He conseguido quitarmelo.-dijo señalando su frente limpia.- Solo queria decirte que en vez de usar esos horrendos metodos muggles, pruebes con el echizo granus.  
  
- Gracias por avisarme, Sindy, pero la proxima vez no hace falta que me llames desde la otra punta del colegio.- dijo Luna con una sonrisa falsa.  
  
Sindy se fue saltando al estilo "Heidi". Luna y Ginny se quedaron en medio del pasillo, sin decidirse a echar a andar.  
  
A lo lejos, Luna vio a cierto rubio Slytherin que salia solo del aula de encanterios.  
  
De repente, Luna recordó que habia metido el jersey de Malfoy en la mochila para darselo.  
  
- Eh, Malfoy!- gritó haciendo que él volteara.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos mirandola sorprendida y le echó una mirada que decia claramente: "Te estas dando cuenta de que has llamado al mas odioso de todo Hogwarts?"  
  
Malfoy se hacercó arrastrando los pies. Luna se descolgó la mochila del hombro para sacar el jersey.  
  
- Ten.- dijo entregandoselo perfectamente doblado.- Y gracias.  
  
Malfoy levantó las dejas en una respuesta y siguió andando hacia su siguiente clase.  
  
- Hay un equipo para locas? Porque te harian capitana.- dijo Ginny cuando Malfoy se hubo perdido en la distancia.  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Es Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! El chico mas repelente y odioso del mundo magico!- contestó la peliroja- Y que hacias tu con un jersey suyo?...No, espera, me arrepiento de haber preguntado eso, no quiero saberlo...  
  
- No es lo que piensas.- aclaró Luna encogiendose de hombros.- Draco Malfoy no me gusta!  
  
N/A: Que hos parece? Ya habeis visto que es un cap Draco, un cap Luna y así sucesivamente. Bueno, R&R plis! 


	3. Draco: Rumores

CAPITULO 3: DRACO; RUMORES  
  
- Sangre de unicornio.- pronunció vagamente al muro de piedra, el cual le dejó paso.  
  
Entró a la sala comun de Slytherin arrastrando los pies. Subió a su recomfortable habitacion, la cual compartia con Crabbe, Goile y Zabini. Pero ninguno de los tres estaban allí. Lo agradeció.  
  
Sacó el jersey negro de la mochila y una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro. Aquella noche habia descubierto que Luna Lovegood guardaba un tesoro bajo su tunica.  
  
- Draco, vienes a comer?- dijo Blaise asomandose por la puerta.  
  
- Ahora voy.- dijo Draco.  
  
Dejó el jersey encima de la cama y bajó a la sala comun para ir a comer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Acabó de comer muy rapido y se levantó de la silla para ir a coger su mochila. Al pasar por al lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw no pudo evitar una miradita hacia Luna, la que miraba al infinito, como si estuviera en trance.  
  
Salió del Gran Comedor lo mas rapido posible.  
  
- Draaaaaacoooooo!!!!-dijo una voz femenina.  
  
Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y esperó hasta que Pansy se le aferró al brazo empalagosamente.  
  
- Pansy, dejame en paz. Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gustas?  
  
- Oh, vamos, no disimules.- protestó la Slytherin.- Se que en realidad te gusta. No te gusta nadie mas que yo.  
  
- Te equivocas.-dijo él intentando hacerse el interesante para que Pansy lo dejara en paz.- Salgo con una chica que es mucho mejor que tú.- mintió.  
  
- Si? Y cual? - dijo ella con una desagradable sonrisa de celosia y a la vez incredulidad.  
  
La imagen de una chica rubia con un jersey negro cruzó la mente de Draco como un rayo.  
  
- Luna Lovegood.-dijo sin pensarselo.  
  
Pansy lo miró con grandes ojos, luego se giró indignada haciendo que su pelo ondeara y porfin desapareció pasillo arriba.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Caminó deprisa con la mochila en el hombro. Habia decidido ir a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes antes de que cualquier chica se prestara voluntaria para hacerlos juntos.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que los alumnos de todas las casas lo miraban.  
  
- Maldita Parkinson.-masculló entre dientes para si mismo.- seguro que les ha dicho a todos lo de Lovegood.  
  
Entró a la biblioteca y se sentó en una mesa, siendo observado por todos. Sacó su libro de Pociones y se dispuso a hacer la redaccion de 15 centimetros que les habia mandado Snape.  
  
Poco mas tarde, oyó que la puerta de la biblioteca se abria. Era la primera vez desde que estaba allí que alguien entraba, por lo que miró para ver quien era.  
  
Una chica con el pelo largo, alborotado y rubio entró en la estancia. Sus ojos azules escudriñaron toda la biblioteca, enfurismados. Cuando se toparon con la mirada gris del Slytherin se pararon y Luna caminó dando zancadas hacia él. Draco supo que no le diria nada bueno.  
  
- Tu!- exclamó apuntando al rubio con su dedo indice. Madame Pince la miró enfurruñada.- Los rumores...! Tu! Los rumores...! Tu!  
  
- Los rumores.- acabó la frase él con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Como has podido decir semejante estupidez!??- acusó la rubia- Todo el mundo piensa que estamos saliendo!  
  
- Oh, eso.- dijo como si acabara de recordarlo. Estaban hablando a voces y la biblioteca tenia su atencion puesta en ellos. La bibliotecaria los miró enfurismada.  
  
- Como que "Oh, eso"??? Eres un...Ufff!- sopló frustrada.  
  
- Solo es un simple rumor...de momento.- dijo guiñando su ojo derecho. Luna sopló aun mas enfurismada.  
  
- Eres un...un...ODIO TU PELO! - soltó porfin. Draco la miró sorprendida. Que tenia que ver su pelo en esa pelea?- Todo repeinado hacia atrás, lleno de gomina, casi gastas el supermercado! Y te mueves por ahí, con aires de "Uh, cuidado, soy el mejor"!- comentó con un tono burlon.- Te crees mejor que nadie, Malfoy. Pues no es así!  
  
- Porfavor señorita Lovegood, tendré que obligarla a salir de la biblioteca.- comentó Madame Pince severamente.  
  
- No hace falta! Me voy yo solita!- dijo ella saliendo de allí y haciendo temblar el suelo.  
  
- Waw.- fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Draco.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Tenias que decirselo a todos?- dijo Draco furiosamente al oir como Pansy entraba en la sala comun vacia.  
  
Pansy se encongió de hombros.  
  
- Toda la escuela lo sabe!  
  
- Pero es la verdad no?- dijo ella alzando las cejas.  
  
- No! Solo queria que me dejaras en paz!-dijo Draco exasperado.  
  
- Pues habermelo dicho.  
  
- ¬¬...Te lo llevo diciendo desde que nos conocimos.  
  
- Solo querias hacerme daño.- comentó ella con lagrimas en los ojos. Draco no se inmutó. Sabia que Pansy era buena actriz.  
  
- Lo que tu digas, pero ya estas desmintiendo este rumor.  
  
- Ya me han comentado que Lovegood casi te ahorca en la biblioteca.-dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.  
  
- Te divierte esto verdad?- dijo Draco seriamente.  
  
- Si.-dijo Pansy burletamente y subió las escaleras hacia la habitacion de las chicas.  
  
- Mujeres.- masculló Draco entre dientes.  
  
N/A: Siento haber tardado tanto! Bueno, R&R plis! 


	4. Luna: El reto

Y ya vuelvo! Bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo. Y el esperado reto...Trrrr. Que le pediran? Bueno, solo lean. Ah! Los revews:  
  
snuvelly: Yo tampoco pensaba escribir sobre esa faceta de Luna, pero ya sabes, cuando se crece, las hormonas. Bueno, la verdad es que Luna va cambiando a medida que pasa el fic. Dicen que el amor cambia a las personas. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo!  
  
Luna Girl:Gracias por el revew! Yo tampoco creo que mucha gente quisiera unirse al grupo de locas. Bueno, ya se que mi ortografia es penosa, pero no puedo remediarlo.  
  
Tania Chang:Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Me alegro que te guste el fic!  
  
CAPITULO 4: LUNA; EL RETO  
  
Pinchó furiosamente el tenedor en el trozo de lomo. Estaba furiosa por todos los rumores picantes que se habian formado sobre Draco y ella. La ultima vez que lo habia visto era en la biblioteca, cuando se volvió loca por matarlo.  
  
Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde justo entraban Ron y Hermione alegremente cogidos de la mano. Supuso que Hermione ya habia hecho el reto y ahora eran novios. Por un momento su imaginacion hizo verse a si misma en el sitio de Hermione y a Malfoy en el sitio de Ron. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de pensamientos negativos.  
  
"Negativos?" pensó "Estas segura Luna?"  
  
Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho al suponer que, si Hermione habia acabado su reto, le tocaba a ella.  
  
- Si estas pensando algo sobre el reto, tienes razon.- dijo Ginny a su lado, infiltrandose sigilosamente en la mesa de Ravenclaw.- Hermione ya ha cumplido el suyo.  
  
Justo en ese momento, una chica de septimo se les hacercó por las espalda. Era de Hufflepuff.  
  
- Es tu turno, Lovegood.-comentó.- Esta tarde nos vemos en el aula de encanterios. La del tercer piso. Nos vemos.  
  
Luna salió del Gran Comedor junto a Ginny, con un gesto de resignacion.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos, casi corriendo. Cuanto mas las hacias esperar, peor reto te ponian.  
  
Miró a los dos lados antes de abrir la puerta del aula. No habia nadie. Entró sigilosamente.  
  
Era una aula completamente vacia y oscura, solamente iluminada por un par de candelabros posados encima de la mesa, en la cual estaban sentadas las chicas de septimo. Vió diferentes corbatas, la de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Se estremeció al pensar en el reto que le pondrian. Sus rostros estaban en la semi-oscuridad y tenian una sonrida de oreja a oreja, como si eso las divirtiera mucho, cosa que Luna no dudaba.  
  
- Lovegood? - preguntó la Hufflepuff que la habia avisado esa mañana.  
  
- Si, soy yo.- dijo Luna. Parecia que estuvieran a punto de asesinarla.  
  
-Excecelente...-comentó una Slytherin.- Se ha escampado el rumor de que Malfoy y tu estais saliendo.  
  
- Es mentira!- defendió Luna. Muchas rieron.  
  
-Sea verdad o mentira, esa es tu prueba.- dijo una Gryffindor.  
  
- El que? Escampar un rumor?- dijo Luna con la nariz arrugada.  
  
- Darle un beso en los lavios a Draco Malfoy, que dure 10 segundos.  
  
Luna se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Es una broma, no?  
  
Nunca habia besado a un chico, nisiquiera se habia fijado en ellos! Decir un beso en la mejilla, era comprensible, pero un beso en los lavios...  
  
- Por supuesto que no, nosotras nunca bromeamos.-contestó Marietta.  
  
- Ya puedes irte.- contestó la Hufflepuff de antes.  
  
Luna arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. Puso la mano en el pomo, pero antes de abrirla, se dirigió a ellas con expresion de asco.  
  
- Tiene que ser...con lengua?  
  
- Si.-contestó una Slytherin.  
  
- No.-dijo a la vez una Gryffindor.  
  
- Vamos a dejarlo en un no.-dijo Cho.-no creo que supieras hacerlo con lengua.  
  
Solo en pensar en la lengua de Malfoy y la suya entrelazandose, a Luna le dieron arcadas.  
  
Salió de allí los mas rapido posible.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Queeeee????-dijo Ginny sorprendida.  
  
-Lo que oyes.-dijo Luna fastidiada.  
  
- Pero...Luna! Nunca te has besado con un chico! Te vas a estrenar con Malfoy???  
  
- Chilla mas, que en el Callejon Diagon no te han oido.-comentó Luna sarcastica.  
  
- Lo siento...pero Draco Malfoy?  
  
- Hola.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- Cual es tu reto, Luna?  
  
Las dos se giraron, viendo a Hermione parada frente a ellas en uno de los pasillos.  
  
- Tiene que besar a Malfoy.-dijo Ginny con una expresion indefinida.  
  
-Siempre pensé que estos retos eran una tonteria.-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pues bien que a ti te ha salido perfecto. Has conseguido decirselo a Ron.- dijo Luna.  
  
- Podria haber conseguido a Ron mucho antes si no fuera por los estupidos retos. En cuarto me dijeron que debia decirle que si al primero que me pidiera ir al baile. Sino, habria ido con Ron si me lo hubiera pedido.  
  
- Osea, que habrias podido ser mi cuñada mucho antes...-dijo Ginny pensativa. Hermione alzó las cejas.  
  
- Cuando es la prueba?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Esta tarde.-dijo Luna.  
  
- Y quien te vigilará?  
  
- Padma, Ginny, dos chicas de Slytherin; Kate y Carol, y Sindy se empeñó en estar presente.- dijo Luna.  
  
- Pues que te vaya bien ese beso.- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pero yo nunca he besado a nadie.- dijo Luna frustrada.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya saldrá. Tu solo dejate llevar.-comentó Hermione.  
  
"Si me dejo llevar aparezco en la cama junto a él..."  
  
Luna se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento y se sonrojó en sobremanera.  
  
- Tambien puedes practicar con tu mano.- se mofó Ginny.  
  
Luna la miró de forma desaprobadora.  
  
- O talvez puedo pedirle a Dean que me enseñe.- dijo Luna. Sabia que Ginny estaba colada por él.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra.-fue lo unico que dijo la peliroja, dejando de sonreir.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahí estaba él. Con su pelo peinado hacia atrás y su mirada indolente. Luna miró hacia atrás y vio como todas estaban escondidas tras la esquina. Ginny le levantó un pulgar.  
  
"Allá voy..."  
  
Suspiró y se hacercó un poco.  
  
- Mmmm...Malfoy?  
  
Él se giró y la miró extrañado.  
  
- Que quieres? Burlarte de mi pelo?- se mofó.  
  
- Emmm...no...- dijo Luna intentando ganar tiempo y esperando a que no hubiera mucha gente en el pasillo.  
  
La rubia hizo que Draco se pusiera de perfil, para que las chicas de la esquina los vieran bien y luego no hubiera quejas.  
  
"No me voy a perdonar nunca lo que voy a hacer...Pero está tan guapo... Luna concentrate! Dios mio, debí hacer caso de papá cuando me dijo que fuera al psicologo. Vamos Luna, no hay mucha gente, es tu oportunidad..."  
  
Volvió a suspirar ondo y, cerrando los ojos, agarró a Draco por la nuca y le bajó la cabeza, haciendo que unieran sus lavios (ella era mas bajita)  
  
Uno, dos...  
  
Empezó a disfrutar de ese beso. Los lavios de Malfoy sabian a agridulce. Sentia el tibio aliento del chico...  
  
Tres, cuatro...  
  
Empezó a respirar agitadamente, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Supuso que él estaba confuso, pues no hizo nada, solo seguir con los labios juntos...  
  
Cinco, seis...  
  
Luna movió ligeramente los lavios para darle un toque de fantasia y para que Draco recuperara su conciencia...  
  
Siete, Ocho...  
  
Se asustó al notar como de repente, Draco comenzaba a mover su lengua para poder acceder a la boca de Luna.  
  
"Aguanta..." pensó para si misma.  
  
Nueve, y....  
  
Luna no pudo resistir mas y empezó a entreabrir los lavios, deseosa por seguir...  
  
Diez!  
  
A pesar de que su corazon le decia lo contrario, se separó bruscamente. Draco la miró con un interrogante en los ojos. Luna sintió su respiracion agitada y su corazon bombeaba como un loco. Tenia la cara como un tomate y la boca entreabierta, sin tener el valor para cerrarla.  
  
- Lo-lo siento...-fue lo unico que dijo, antes de salir corriendo directa a la torre de Ravenclaw.  
  
N/A: No me mateis...Hos ha gustado? O es un poco...estupido? Bueno, R&R. 


	5. Draco: Nunca intentes comprender a las m...

Gracias por vuestros revews! Me alegra saber que alguien los lee! Bueno,...mmm...Aquí estan las respuestas:  
  
Igni: Me agrada saber que te gusta mi fic, me da animos! Está bien esa idea de que Draco la persiga, lo que pasa es que se pareceria un poco a Blanco y Negro? Lo has leido? Es el mejor fanfic que he leido en mi vida. Lo recomiendo!  
  
Loony Moony: Gracias por escribirme un revew, asi se que hos gusta mi fic. Bueno, seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes.  
  
Rhyth-Renington: Gracias por tu revew! Me alegro que sigas mi fic (me acuerdo que ya me enviaste un revew) y que te guste. Ahora sabras que piensa Draco sobre el beso...  
  
Bueno, y hos dejo con el fic.  
  
CAPITULO 5: DRACO; NUNCA INTENTES COMPRENDER A LAS MUJERES  
  
Se quedó allí, palplantado, viendo como Luna se alejaba corriendo. Segundos despues, una tropa de chicas, en la cual estaba Weasley, salió de la esquina y corrieron tras ella.  
  
Se pasó la lengua por los lavios, captando aun mejor el sabor de Luna; fresa y caramelo.  
  
Se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer, hasta que se dirigió, completamente confuso, hacia la sala de Slytherin.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pasó rapidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin para desayunar rapido e ir a clase de Pociones. Al pasar por al lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw, intentó divisar a cierta rubia. Cuando la encontró, la miró furtivamente, pero ella solo bajó la cabeza totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada. Draco se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y empezó a coger tortitas.  
  
- Vamos a llegar tarde si no te das prisa.- remugó Goyle.  
  
- Pues vete tu solo.- dijo Draco.  
  
Goyle se encogió de hombros y, junto a Crabbe, salio del Gran Comedor hacia pociones.  
  
Minutos despues Draco ya salia con una madalena en la boca hacia la clase. Iba tan absorto en inventarse una escusa para Snape que no se dio cuenta de que habia chocado con alguien, haciendo que esa persona cayese al suelo.  
  
- Aw...-gruñó una chica de pelo Rubio y alborotado.  
  
Draco alzó una ceja. Luna. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella, al ver con quien habia chocado, bajó la cabeza y se levantó sola, hechando a correr hacia el lado contrario.  
  
Draco se quedó allí, con la mano extendida en el aire. Luego recordó que Snape lo esperaba y se apresuró a entrar en las mazmorras.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No sabia como ponerse en contacto con Luna y decirle que en realidad le habia gustado ese beso. No podia hablar con ella, pues seguro que se echaba a correr. Decidió escribirle una carta y darsela a Ginny para que se la entregara. (N/A: y direis; y porque no se la manda por lechuza? Pues porque no quiero yo, quiero que se la de Ginny)  
  
Mojó la pluma en el tintero y, en vez de copiar los apuntes que McGonagall estaba dictando en clase, se dedicó a escribirle la carta. Midió sus palabras cuidadosamente, pues no queria que sonara muy cursi. Despues de todo, él era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Señor Malfoy...Me puede enseñar eso tan entretenido que escribe?-dijo McGonagall. Draco se escondió rapidamente el pergamino en la espalda.  
  
- N-Nada- tartamudeó. Estaba perdido.  
  
- Demelo.  
  
Draco le extendió el pergamino lentamente. McGonagall lo cogió.  
  
- Querida Luna: No se porque ya no me hablas.-leyó McGonagall. Harry y Ron rieron. Draco se hundió en su silla.- Ni siquiera me miras. Me tienes confuso. Nisiquiera se porque me besaste el otro dia.-McGonagall arqueó una ceja. Harry y Ron abrieron la boca sorprendidos y Hermione rió esta vez.- La verdad es que ese beso me...  
  
- Basta!- saltó Malfoy, ya muy avergonzado. Si huebiera leido a toda la clase que ese beso le gustó, estaba muerto.  
  
Draco cogió su mochila y salió de la clase.  
  
McGonagall se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo y prosiguió con la lección.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bajó a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba casi vacia, a excepción de Blaise Zabini.  
  
- Muy bueno lo de la cartita de amor.  
  
- Tambien te vas a burlar?-dijo Draco sentandose a su lado.  
  
- Seria divertido, pero te veo destrozado. Y no es divertido reirte de alguien para destrozarle cuando ya lo está.  
  
- Oh, que amable.- dijo Draco sarcastico.- En verdad, no lo entiendo.  
  
- El que?- preguntó Blaise.  
  
- A Luna Lovegood.-dijo sencillamente.- primero me dice que soy un creido, luego me besa y ahora pasa de mi.  
  
- Así son las chicas.- dijo Blaise encogiendose de hombros.- con ellas puedes esperarte de todo (N/A: mentira...¬¬...)  
  
- Tu sabes de esto. Que crees que debo hacer?  
  
- Podrias seguir escribiendo esa carta.- dijo Blaise.- era buena forma.  
  
- Gracias por tener cerebro Blaise, y no ser como Crabbe y Goyle.- dijo Draco poniendose en pie.  
  
- Antes de que te vallas, te voy a dar un consejo, Draco.- dijo seriamente.- Es la regla de oro: Nunca intentes comprender a las mujeres.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Acabó de escribir la carta para Luna. La habia vuelto a escribir, ya que McGonagall se habia negado a darle el pergamino, a parte de que lo habia castigado por no prestar atencion en clase y por salir del aula sin permiso.  
  
Antes de doblar el pergamino, lo leyó otra vez.  
  
Querida Luna:  
  
No se porque ya no me hablas. Ni siquiera me miras. Me tienes confuso. Nisiquiera se porque me besaste el otro dia. Fue porque te gusto? O simplemente jugaste conmigo? Odio que no me hables, porque en realidad me gusta oirte. Porfavor, deja de bajar la cabeza y explicame lo que pasa. Me tienes desorientado. Quiero una respuesta.  
  
Att: Draco.  
  
La dobló cuidadosamente y la guardó en su bolsillo. Salió hacia los pasillos, para ver si tenia suerte y encontraba a la peliroja.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Eh, Weasley! - Ginny se giró y alzó una ceja cuando lo vió.  
  
- Que quieres?-dijo despectivamente.  
  
- Eh, baja esos humos! Quiero que le des esto a Luna.- dijo extendiendole la carta. Ella la miró duvitativa.  
  
- Una carta?- dijo ella. Draco asintió.- Bien, pero...andate con cuidado. Como le hagas daño a Luna, le diré a mis hermanos que...intentaste violarme.- amenazó.- A TODOS!- Draco asintió.- Luna ya se siente demasiado triste por lo del reto, como para que ahora vengas tu y...  
  
- Reto?-dijo Draco. Dejó de extender la mano y presionó la carta contra su pecho.  
  
- Si, el reto. Te besó por un reto.  
  
PUM! Golpe bajo. Eso habia dolido. Le habia herido tanto, hasta casi romper la barrera que habia alrededor de su corazon y machacarlo. Habia herido su ego.  
  
- Sabes que?-dijo Draco guardandose la carta en el bolsillo.- he cambiado de opinion. Puedes irte.- Ella alzó una ceja y se marchó a paso rapido.  
  
N/A: Hos ha gustado? Pobre Draco, anda que Ginny podia cuidar mas su lengua...Bueno, bombas, flores, insultos, alagos, y demas! Lo que sea! Aunbque sea un revew con 4 palabritas! Ah! Y les dedico este fic a los que lo leen y a mi amiga Pa-k! 


	6. Luna: No juegues conmigo

Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme revews! Muchisimas Gracias! * Marina Llora de alegria * Respuestas!  
  
Tania Chang: Gracias por tu apoyo! Si, yo tambien me alegro de que de momento no tenga ninguna critica mala. Bueno, los pondré mas seguidos los capitulos, aunque me cuesta un poco. Bueno, Gracias por todo!  
  
Rhyth-Renington: Si, todo en mi fic tiene una razon ( o casi todo ;) Bueno, gracias por dejarme siempre un revew, te lo agradezco!  
  
Y aquí el fic.  
  
CAPITULO 6: LUNA; NO JUEGUES CONMIGO  
  
Entró en el despacho de Snape perezosamente.  
  
- Bien, señorita Lovegood.- comentó el profesor.- ya que le gusta tanto burlarse de la gente, me escribirá en un pergamino, un metro con la frase "No me burlaré del profesor en clase". Y la letra no puede sobrepasar a 1 centimetro!  
  
- Si señor.-dijo Luna.  
  
Alguien picó a la puerta. Snape hizo pasar.  
  
- Severus.- dijo McGonagall desde la puerta.- Ya estoy aquí.  
  
- Bien.-dijo Snape.- señorita, Minerva y yo debemos preparar la fiesta de Halloween, por lo que usted y un castigado por la profesora McGonagall se quedaran aquí, haciendo cada uno su castigo.  
  
Luna cruzó los dedos, rezando para que el castigado de McGonagall no fuera el chico que estaba pensando.  
  
- Bien, si nos disculpan...-dijo McGonagall. Ella y Snape salieron por la puerta.  
  
Luna levantó la mirada, rezando para encontrarse con Colin Creevey, Cho Chang...incluso con Pansy Parkinson...  
  
Pero no. De todos los estudiantes que habia en ese colegio, tenian que castigarle a él.  
  
Ojos grises.  
  
Pelo rubio  
  
Mirada indiferente.  
  
Uffff.....  
  
Suspiró molesta y cogió su pergamino para despues sentarse en el banco para escribir sus frases.  
  
- Si son los encargados de preparar la fiesta de Hallowen, mas bien será una fiesta amargada. Los dos solterones...- dijo el rubio.  
  
Al parecer a Draco tambien le habian puesto el mismo catigo, pues cogió otro pergamino y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Porque te castigaron?- preguntó él.  
  
Sin respuesta.  
  
- A mi por escribir una carta.  
  
Nada.  
  
- No me piensas hablar?- protestó él.  
  
"Luna, tranquila, solo pasa de él, no le mires"  
  
- Bien, pues si no hablas, ni me miras...tampoco rechistarás.- dijo el rubio.  
  
Posó una mano en el hombro de la chica.  
  
Luna intentó ignorarlo.  
  
Deslizó la mano hacia el cuello de su tunica y profirió a meterla dentro (N/A: la mano...!...En la tunica...!)  
  
Luna se estremeció al contacto de pieles, pero intentó ignorarlo, pese a que Draco estaba ahora acariciando su espalda.  
  
Luna se sentia nerviosa. MUY nerviosa. Draco bajaba ahora hacia "zonas" mas comprometidas.  
  
- Está bien!-dijo al fin la rubia. Draco retiró la mano, sonriente.  
  
- Me gustó el beso del otro dia.- comentó Draco.- lastima que fuera un reto.  
  
Luna lo miró a los ojos.  
  
- Yo... espera...¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Me lo dijo Weasley.-sonrió tristemente Draco.  
  
- Oh... Lo siento mucho, en serio, estaba obligada.  
  
- Me hubiera gustado mas si hubiera sido en serio, pero estuvo muy bien.- dijo él.  
  
- Em...si...claro...lo siento...-dijo Luna, mirando hacia todos sitios menos a los ojos del chico. Draco estaba tan cerca, que Luna hubiera podido contar sus casi invisibles pecas. Pero no era plan de ponerse a contar pecas cuando el chico que no la dejaba dormir estaba a punto de besarla.  
  
- Deseas esto tanto como yo verdad?- susurró Draco casi sin mover los lavios. Se acercó aun mas.  
  
La besó.  
  
Posó sus manos en la cintura de Luna, la cual echó sus brazos al cuello del chico y empezó a jugar con los pelos de su nuca. Draco movió la lengua, como diciendole a Luna que abriera los lavios, la cual obedeció. Empezaron a entrelazar sus lenguas al mismo tiempo que el corazon de Luna se disparaba. Notó como la mano de Draco se deslizaba desde su cintura hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su culo.  
  
Y se dio cuenta.  
  
Se apartó violentamente del chico y le dio una sonora bofetada, que hizo que el rubio girara la cara.  
  
Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla confuso. Se giró extrañado para ver que pasaba con ella. Pero se le heló el corazon cuando vio que Luna tenia lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
- No creas que soy tonta!-dijo rabiosamente, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- No me gusta que se aprovechen de mi!  
  
Y salió corriendo, dejando a Draco completamente confuso.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Luna?-dijo Ginny tiernamente.  
  
Ella no se giró.  
  
Estaban en la antigua aula de transformaciones, ya en desuso.  
  
Luna se agarró mas fuerte las rodillas y enterró mas su cara entre sus piernas, ahogando un sollozo.  
  
- Que te pasa?- volvió a preguntar la peliroja, sentandose a su lado. Como respuesta, un sollozo lastimero.- dejame adivinar... te duele algo?- Luna negó con la cabeza.- La regla? - Luna volvió a sacudir la cabeza.- Un chico? - la rubia no dijo nada.- Malfoy.-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.  
  
Ginny la abrazó y Luna lloró aun mas fuerte.  
  
- Estupido...-murmuró la peliroja.- Luna, no me digas que estas así por él? Es un idiota! Sabes que? Te obligo a salir conmigo a dar una vuelta a los jardines. Arriba!-Ginny se levantó y tiró de Luna, la cual no se movió.- No es una peticion, es una orden!  
  
-Esta bien.- dijo Luna al fin, levantandose y limpiandose las lagrimas amargas.- Pero quiero ir sola.  
  
Ginny iba a replicar, pero despues asintió.  
  
Luna se dirigió a la sala comun de Ravenclaw, cogió su bufanda y sus guantes y se dispuso a salir. Antes inetentó disimular sus ojos rojos y inchados, pero no lo consiguió mucho.  
  
Salió lentamente. A pesar de que era pronto, habia caido nieve y todo era blanco. Se sentó bajo un arbol, pensativa. Draco solo habia querido aprovecharse de ella, como lo habia hecho de muchas otras. Y pensar que ella habia caido de cuatro patas la ponia mas triste aun.  
  
- No queria aprovecharme de ti.- dijo una voz que arrastraba las silabas a su lado.  
  
Luna levantó la vista y la volvió a bajar al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
Él se quitó la capa y la pasó por encima de los hombros de Luna, protegiendola aun mas del frio. La capa era de piel de dragon. Eso entristeció aun mas a Luna, recordandole en como un chico rico como Draco iba a hacerle caso a ella.  
  
- Si, ya.- se decidió a contestarle ella.  
  
- Lo digo en serio. Me gustó ese beso.  
  
- Puede que si el beso...pero no yo.- dijo Luna levantandose y haciendole frente, mientras, la capa verdosa cayó al suelo.  
  
- Pues claro que si!- dijo el mirandola firmemente.  
  
- A si? Pues bien, dimelo!- Draco se quedó con cara de poquer.-Dime que me quieres!  
  
El rubio se quedó callado.  
  
Tras el largo silencio, Luna levantó las cejas en modo de decir "¿ves?" y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, con lagrimas perladas en su rostro.  
  
- Aw!-dijo ella. Habia chocado con alguien al entrar en el castillo.  
  
- Estas bien...? Luna? Que te pasa?- dijo una voz.  
  
Luna levantó la vista. Harry le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Ella la tomó.  
  
- N-Nada...  
  
Draco apareció por la puerta, pero al ver que estaba con Harry, se marchó.  
  
- Es Malfoy no?- dijo Harry.-Que te ha hecho? Te llamó Loony?  
  
Luna negó.  
  
- Dejalo, no lo entenderias.  
  
Y subió rapidamente las escaleras hacia la sala comun de Ravenclaw.  
  
N/A: Bueno, y que hos ha parecido? espero que hos haya gustado! Bueno, R&R. Por cierto, dedico este fic a mi amiga Pa-k Lovegood (leed su fic) y a todos los que me dejan revews! Y tambien a ti! Si, tu, el que estas leyendo ahora mismo esto. Pues tambien gracias a ti. 


	7. Draco: El baile

CAPITULO 7: DRACO; EL BAILE  
  
- Habrá un baile.- comunicó Dumbledore. El comedor estalló en murmullos.- Si, exacto. De parejas. La fecha será la noche de navidad. Así que busquen a sus parejas.  
  
Dumbledore se sentó y todos empezaron a hablar.  
  
- Eh, Klark, vienes conmigo?-dijo sin rodeos Blaise. Eloise Klark se hizo la importante.  
  
- Claro, Zabini.  
  
Blaise siguió con su comida.  
  
Sin embargo, Draco tenia puesta la atención en una comversacion un poco mas lejos, donde una Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor charlaban.  
  
- No pienso ir.- oyó Draco decir a Luna.  
  
- Oh, vamos no seas tonta. Como que me llamo Ginny que le vas a decir que si al chico que te lo pida.  
  
- Si me lo pide alguno.-comentó Luna.  
  
- Bromeas?-dijo Ginny.- Eres muy guapa Luna! Ya veras como encontrarás pareja.  
  
-Intuyo que tu ya tienes.- Draco supuso que Luna no tenia ganas de oir quien era el afortunado.-Quien es?  
  
- Dean!-dijo Ginny estallando en felicidad.  
  
Draco dejó de prestar atencion y se centró en acabar su comida.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La clase de Transformaciones fue muy aburrida, como de costumbre. Encima con los Ravenclaws. Solo le faltaba que le recordasen a ella.  
  
- Luna está muy sensible estos dias.- comentó una Ravenclaw alta y morena.  
  
- Si, se pasa el dia llorando. Se le ha ablandado el corazon. Que crees que le pasará?  
  
- No se...crees que le guste algun chico?  
  
- Talvez llora por Malfoy.- dijo su compañera.  
  
- Talvez... Ginny no quiso decirme nada.  
  
- La Gryffindor?  
  
- Si.- dijo la alta y morena.- es su mejor amiga. Pero juraria que es por ese.  
  
- Luna llorando por Malfoy?.- dijo una peliroja. A Draco le dolió el corazon pensando en Luna llorando.- Increible.  
  
El rubio enterró su nariz en el libro literalmente. La imagen de Luna llorando le carcomia por dentro.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Intentó acercarse a la rubia a la hora de ir al comer. Ella vio como se acercaba, así que caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo...chocandose con Potter.  
  
" Se tienen que ir chocando todo el dia?"-pensó Draco para si.  
  
Se hacercó un poco mas para escuchar la conversación.  
  
- Hola.  
  
-Mmmm...hola Harry.- dijo la rubia nerviosa.  
  
- Se te ha caido este libro.- comentó el ojiverde tendiendole un libro.  
  
" Y ahora se hace el amable? Puff...!"  
  
- Gracias.-dijo Luna cogiendolo.- Bueno, me voy a comer antes de que Susan se coma todas las patatas.  
  
Se giró y se alejó unos pasos, pero Harry la llamó.  
  
- Luna!  
  
Ella se giró.  
  
- Si?  
  
- Querrias...venir...venir al baile...conmigo?-preguntó entrecortadamente.  
  
"Maldito Potter!" pensó Draco.  
  
- Oh!...mmmm....Claro.-sonrió Luna totalmente roja.  
  
Y se perdió pasillo arriba.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Parkinson, iremos juntos.-dijo sin mas al entrar a la sala comun.  
  
- Claro!- contestó Pansy sonriente.  
  
Entró en su habitación. Estaba melancolico por el "si" de Luna hacia el niño que vivió. Y necesitaba recordarse a si mismo que era irresistible.  
  
Cogió un album en el que salian las fotos de todos los alumnos de los cursos y empezó a tachar las chicas que habian caido ya a sus pies.  
  
- Eloise Midgen...que asco el agné!...Lara Makins...vaya nochecita...Sindy Lantain...la barbie...las hermanas Patil...pan comido...  
  
Despues de un rato así, solo sobrevivieron a la tinta de la pluma de Draco tres chicas; Hermione Granger(La amiga de Potter y sangresucia, por lo tanto no esperaba que se rindiera a sus pies despues de burlarse tanto de ella.), Virginia Weasley (se metia con su familia, eran enemigos desde que nacieron y su padre intento matarla, cosa que no arreglaba las cosas) y....Luna Lovegood.  
  
No conseguia entender a esa chica. Su mente funcionaba diferente a las demas. Era distinta...especial. Y por eso le atraia.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La noche del baile llegó rapida. Draco simplemente se puso su tunica de gala negra y esperó a que Pansy se decidiera a rendirse ante esconder sus granos.  
  
Bajaron al vestibulo, donde todo el muno esperaba a que los profesores se decidieran a abrir las puertas.  
  
Poco despues, Granger y Weasley aparecieron por las escaleras; ella un vestido rojo, él una tunica azul.  
  
Mas tarde, la chica Weasley y Thomas bajaron tambien.  
  
Y poco despues...Potter con la chica despampanante. Y TAN despampanante. Estaba tan preciosa que Draco tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca cuando la vio.  
  
Llevaba un vestido azul Índigo que resaltaba sus ojos. Tenia unos tirantes muy finos y un generoso escote que Draco no intentó disimular en mirar. Su cabello ya no estaba enredado, sino que caia lacio sobre la espalda. Sus ojos estaban un poco pintados de negro y sus lavios tenian un brillo inusual.  
  
Por una vez en su vida, sintió envidia de Harry Potter.  
  
Abrieron las puertas y las parejas empezaron a pasar. El Gran Comedor estaba sinceramente muy bien decorado. En el escenario estaban "las brujas de McBeth" tocando ya, una cancion titulada "Magic Man". Traduccion: canciones sensibleras y estupidas que a las chicas les gustaba oir. Patetico.  
  
No dejó de observar a la rubia en toda la noche. Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces, pero ella hizo como si nada.  
  
Despues de cinco minutos, Pansy lo obligó a bailar una cancion lenta. Para horror del rubio, Harry habia pensado lo mismo.  
  
Intentó que Pansy quedara de espaldas a ellos para poder mirar lo que hacian.  
  
Harry posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, sonrojandose. Luna pasó sus delicados brazos por el cuello de Harry y empezaron a moverse al compas de la musica.  
  
Durante 15 minutos estuvieron bailando canciones lentas y Draco no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Hasta que, de repente, el Slytherin se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
La mano de Harry bajaba peligrosamente mas debajo de la cadera de la chica, la cual no parecia enterarse.  
  
" O no quiere darse por enterada!" dijo una voz en su mente.  
  
Siguió observando como Harry bajaba su mano...mas...y mas...y mas...  
  
Draco soltó a Pansy bruscamente. Se dirigió hacia la pareja y le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro a Harry. Este se giró molesto por la interrupcion, encontrandose cara a cara con el puño de Malfoy, que lo tiró al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
- No te vuelvas a hacercar a ella!- dijo el rubio, antes de salir disparado por las puertas de roble.  
  
Seguramente con toda la confusion nadie se habia enterado de lo que habia dicho. Se sentia bien despues de golpear a Harry. Caminó por un pasillo bastante ancho.  
  
- Draco!-dijo una voz debil a sus espaldas.  
  
Se giró. Luna estaba ahí, intentando correr lo mas rapido posible, cogiendose el vestido para no tropezar. Se paró poco a poco, quedando a dos metros de Draco, el cual estaba volteado.  
  
- Porque lo has hecho?-dijo la rubia.- Lo has hecho...lo has hecho por mi?  
  
- No, lo he hecho por mi tia Pepa que quiere a Potter con un golpe en el pomulo para enmarcarlo. Pues claro que es por ti!  
  
- Pero...por que?- dijo la rubia confusa.  
  
- Porque...Porque...Porque te quiero!  
  
N/A: Bueno, que hos parece? Que mono Draco...yo quiero que me lo diga a mi! Pobre Harry, me da pena! Bueno, gracias por todo! Ah! Lo siento pero no contestaré revews porque tengo prisa! Igualmente gracias! 


	8. Luna: El tercer beso

Hola!!! Gracias por los revews!!!  
  
Afrodita: La verdad es que si que Malfoy me quedó bastante encantador y sensible, pero mira, me salió así de blando, no pude remediarlo.  
  
Rhyth-Renington: Gracias! Muchisimas gracias! Me gusta que siempre me dejes revews! Te lo agradezco, y me alegro que te guste mi fic. La verdad, no crei que nadie lo leyera!  
  
Y, bueno, el cap 8.  
  
CAPITULO 8: LUNA; EL TERCER BESO  
  
- Que?- dijo ella incredula.  
  
Draco arrugó la frente.  
  
- Ya lo he dicho! Y lo has oido perfectamente! En serio, no prentenderas que te lo repita otra vez?- dijo, enfadado.  
  
Luna se hacercó unos pasos a él y...  
  
Se echó a llorar.  
  
Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
- Que pasa? Que he dicho? - preguntó inocente.- Oye, Luna...no queria hacerte llorar...no se muy bien de consolar a las chicas...  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza. Pese a que muchas lagrimas habian resbalado por sus mejillas rojas, la pintura de ojos no se habia corrido para nada, como por arte de magia. Y no era de extrañar.  
  
Luna se acercó unos pasos mas, hasta quedar separados por un brazo. Ella se limpió las lagrimas.  
  
- No lloro por eso. Lloro de felicidad.- Y sonrió.  
  
Se hacercó aun mas a él y le regaló un beso tierno y dulce. Draco levantó las cejas en un gesto involuntario, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento.  
  
Luna tambien los cerró y abrazó a Draco fuertemente, sin separar sus lavios.  
  
Porque solo estaban ellos dos. Ella y Draco. SU Draco.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todos los miraron extrañados cuando entraron al Gran Comedor extrañamente cogidos de la mano a la mañana siguiente.  
  
- Nos vemos...-dijo Luna dandole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los lavios.  
  
Draco se quedó embobado mirando como Luna se iba hacia su mesa.  
  
- Hola.-dijo una voz a su lado.  
  
- Se supone que no puedes estar en esta mesa.- dijo la Ravenclaw sonriente.  
  
- Ya, pero llevo haciendolo desde hace mucho tiempo. A que se debe tanta felicidad? - dijo Ginny.  
  
- A que Draco y yo estamos saliendo.  
  
A Ginny casi se le cae el tazon de leche que habia cogido de la mesa del aguila.  
  
- Que???-dijo sin creerlo.  
  
- Lo que oyes.- Luna se llevó una tosatada a la boca.  
  
- Mas vale que sepas lo que estas haciendo.- murmuró la Gryffindor.  
  
- Tranquila... Como te fue con Dean?  
  
La cara de Ginny se ilumninó de repente.  
  
- No te lo vas a creer. He...sobrepasado los limites.  
  
- Que quieres decir?-dijo Luna cogiendo un tazon ella tambien.  
  
- Ya sabes...nos hemos acostado.  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de la taza de Luna la que peligró en caer estrepitosamente.  
  
- Que??? Estas loca??? Lo sabe tu hermano?  
  
- No! Y seguirá siendo así!- dijo la peliroja mirandola duramente.  
  
- Si, si...oye... es verdad eso que dicen que los negros la tienen mas grande?  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño, pero seguidamente, mirando a los dos lados como asegurandose de que nadie escuchaba, le regaló una sonrisa.  
  
- Si todos la tienen como mi hermano...si.  
  
Las dos chicas rieron escandalosamente mientras todas las mesas las miraban intentando adivinar que hacia tanta gracia.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Hola.- dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los lavios. Madame Pince los miró desaprobadoramente.  
  
- Hola.- contestó amargamente Luna, llevandose una mano al pelo y agarrandolo con fuerza de rabia.  
  
- Que te pasa?- preguntó el Slytherin.  
  
- No consigo sacar estos calculos de aritmacia.- dijo ella furiosamente.  
  
- Dejame ver.- dijo el rubio mirando el pergamino y cogiendo la pluma avandonada en la mesa.- mmm...esto así...y...esto...aquí...y...ya está! 43, que equivale a tendrás suerte y te haran un regalo esta semana.  
  
- Gracias!-dijo Luna cariñosamente. Luego besó a su novio.- esto por ayudarme.  
  
- En realidad estos deberes tienen razon.- comentó Draco.  
  
- A si? Porque?  
  
- Te lo diré si me das otro beso.  
  
Luna sonrió y le besó largamente.  
  
- Mmm...Vale, me has convencido. Ten.- dijo el chico sacando una cajita alargada y plateada de su bolsillo. Luna lo miró extrañamente.- es para ti.  
  
La chica cogió la cajita y la abrió lentamente. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca al ver su contenido.  
  
Era una pequeña cadena fina y plateada, que brillaba como si estuviera expresando lo que sentia ahora Luna. De ella colgaba un pequeño medio- corazon, que simulaba estar roto y encima, gravado, habia una D.  
  
- Es la mitad de un corazon. -explicó Draco.-yo tengo la otra mitad.- dijo enseñando el suyo, que se ocultaba bajo su camisa. A diferencia del de Luna, en el suyo ponia una L.- tu tienes el mio y yo tengo el tuyo.-Luna sonrió y besó otra vez a Draco. Este cogió la cadena y la colgó del cuello de la chica.  
  
- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida.-dijo Luna.- Gracias.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Caminó un poco mas, apartandose de las puertas del castillo y se sentó en la fria nieve. Era un dia gelido, pero aun así Luna habia salido a pasear.  
  
Se agarró las piernas con los brazos y miró el paisaje. Un viento frio se coló por el cuello de su tunica, provocandole un escalofrio.  
  
Le habia gustado muchisimo el regalo de Draco. Nunca hubiera imaginado esa faceta de él.  
  
Aunque claro, tampoco habia pensado nunca que saldria con ese chico. Ni que se besarian. La vida daba unos giros increibles.  
  
Y, sin saber porque, ese dia estaba melancolica. Quizas porque Draco no habia ido a buscarla en todo el dia, quizas por "cosas" de chicas (N/A: ya me entendeis, no?). La verdad, no lo sabia.  
  
Empezó a tener mucho frio, pero no se movio. Estaba vagamente dormida y no tenia fuerzas para levantarse. Incluso cuando le vino un estornudo, hizo lo posible por ahogarlo para evitar moverse.  
  
No habia nadie por los alrededores, pues nadie minimamente cuerdo saldria con ese frio a fuera.  
  
Sus manos, pies, piernas y brazos empezaron a entumecerse y sus dientes castañearon con fuerza.  
  
Estaba totalmente helada y se sentia mas debil que nunca.  
  
Los parpados empezaron a pesarle, como si tuviera mucho sueño.  
  
Ya le daba igual. No habia nada que hacer. No se sentia con fuerzas de levantarse y hechar a correr hacia el calor del castillo. Moriria de una hipotermia.  
  
Porfin sus debiles parpados se cerraron del todo. Lo vio todo oscuro. Su mente apenas estaba allí, pero llegó a sentir como su cuerpo se dejaba caer encima de la nieve. Apenas estaba consciente.  
  
Y entonces, oyó unos pasos rapidos.  
  
- Luna, Luna! Despierta Luna, porfavor! LUNA!- dijo una voz desesperada cogiendole la cabeza.  
  
Ella abrió los ojos un poco, lo suficiente para ver la cara de su amado.  
  
Había venido. Cerró otra vez los ojos y las voces se combirtieron en susurros lejanos. Cayó inconsciente.  
  
Y otra vez oscuridad.  
  
N/A: Que pasa??? Porque me mirais así??? Eh, a Luna no le ha pasado nada! Eso, bajad los cuchillos...así...muy bien...  
  
Vale, y ya dejo mis paranoias. Que hos pareció este cap? El fic ya se hacerca a su fin! Bueno, R&R! Ah, se me olvidaba, este capitulo se lo dedico a Rhyth-Renington por dejarme siempre revews! Thanks! 


	9. Draco: El baño de prefectos

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero esque nunca encontraba el momento de actualizar. Este es el penultimo capitulo! Bueno, revews.  
  
Rhyth-Renington: Gracias por el revew! Me hizo ilu dedicarte el capitulo anterios ^^. Esque como siempre me dejas revew, me tienes feliz! Bueno, solo eso. El fic llega ya a su fin...  
  
amo-draco: Gracias ^^! Bueno, me alegro que empieces mi fic. Esta pareja es buena, pero yo soy mas Draco/Ginny. Bueno, gracias!  
  
CAPITULO 9: DRACO; EL BAÑO DE PREFECTOS  
  
- Luna? - dijo el rubio abalanzandose sobre ella en cuanto sus ojos se entreabrieron.  
  
- Draco?-susurró devilmente.- donde estoy?  
  
- En la infermeria.- dijo Draco tiernamente, abrazando a la chica para intentar devolverle un poco de temperatura a su cuerpo.- te traje yo.  
  
- Mmmffmmp.....-murmuró ella cansada y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
  
- Señorita Lovegood! Ya esta despierta!-dijo Madame Pomfrey trayendo un pocion verdosa.- bebase esto! Entrará en calor.  
  
Luna obedeció y se la tomó perezosamente.  
  
Sonrió debilmente como diciendo "Es verdad..." y volvió a recostarse, tapandose con miles de mantas.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Salió del aula de encanterios lo mas rapido que pudo. El profesor Flitwig siempre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Draco creia que sospechaba que su padre queria iniciarlo en los mortifagos. Bueno, todos lo sospechaban.  
  
Pero lo que los demas no sabian, era que no iba a ser un mortifago. Pensaba decirle que no a su padre cuando se lo propusiera.  
  
- Draco!-dijo una voz femenina.  
  
Luna venia corriendo por el pasillo. Cuando se encontraron el la abrazó preocupadamente.  
  
- Ya estas bien?  
  
Ella asintió sonriente.  
  
- En que estabas pensando???  
  
- Calla, no seas mi madre...  
  
- Pero si no t...-comenzó el rubio, pero al ver la cara triste de Luna calló. Decidió guiar la conversacion a temas mas seguros.- Menos mal que ya estas bien.  
  
- Gracias por encontrarme.-dijo Luna besandole suave y cortamente los lavios.  
  
- Te estuve buscando todo el dia!-Luna se sorprendió.-No te encontré dentro, así que busque fuera. De ti se puede esperar todo.  
  
Luna le sacó la lengua y se dirigió sonriente hacia DCAO.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Ya estoy.- dijo Draco cansadamente. Y era normal, despues de escribir 500 veces "No agrediré a mis compañeros"  
  
- Bien.- anunció Snape.- puede retirarse. A y...-Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.- ...buen gancho de derecha.  
  
Draco le sonrió y salió al pasillo.  
  
Caminó apresuradamente por el castillo, ya que era muy de noche.  
  
De pronto, de la nada apareció una sombra desde un lado del pasillo y lo empujó hacia el otro lado. La sombra lo mantuvo contra la pared y dejó un pequeño y suave beso en sus lavios. Draco sonrió.  
  
- Sorpresa.- dijo Luna sonriente.  
  
-Es lo mejor que podia pasarme despues de un castigo.- sonrió Draco complacido.  
  
- Te he estado esperando todo el rato hasta que acabases.-dijo Luna.  
  
- Y te lo agracezco.- comunicó Draco.  
  
Luna sonrió complacida y los dos se dirigieron hacia el vestibulo.  
  
- Buenas noches- dijo Luna.  
  
Seguidamente unieron sus lavios, entrelazando sus lenguas.  
  
- Buenas noches.- dijo Draco sonriente.  
  
Y cada uno abanzó hacia su sala comun.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Llegó al cuadro donde habia dibujada una gran pastilla de jabon.  
  
- Baño de burbujas!- dijo alto y claro.  
  
El cuadro le dejó paso. Draco abanzó hacia la salita donde estaban las taquillas para dejar las cosas y donde yacian los albornoces y las zapatillas.  
  
Definitivamente ese era el mejor lujo de ser prefecto.  
  
Se giró para coger su albornoz, cuando tuvo que ahogar un grito.  
  
- Calla, no querras que me pillen.- murmuró Luna divertida.  
  
- Que haces aquí?  
  
- Te he seguido.  
  
Draco la miró un rato y luego sonrió. Cogió su albornoz verde donde habia un vordado en el que ponia "Draco Malfoy" y agarró sus zapatillas negras.  
  
Entró en el baño de enfrente y Luna lo siguió. Draco cerró la puerta con pestillo para asegurarse.  
  
Dejó el albornoz encima de un tamburete y se dirigió a un aparato para regular el ambiente. Subio la temperatura, ya que hacia mucho frio.  
  
Luna se hacercó a él sonriendo y empezó a besarlo largamente, asegurandose de que su acompañante disfrutara del momento.  
  
Empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia atrás (N/A: bueno, Draco hacia atrás y Luna hacia adelante.) sin deshacer el contacto de bocas.  
  
Luna obligó a Draco a quitarse la camiseta y Draco hizo lo mismo con la rubia, lo cual dejo paso a un sujetador azul claro.  
  
Draco topó con la bañera y deslizó la mano hacia el grifo. Un chorro de agua caliente empezó a caer de él cuando lo giró. Deslizó la mano mas a la derecha y encendió el grifo de espumas. Luna sonrió complacida.  
  
El Slytherin desabrochó la falda de la Ravenclaw y empezó a sacarsela, pero se paró en seco al oir ruidos fuera.  
  
- Draco, creo que alguien intenta entrar.- susurró Luna.  
  
- Y que? No está prohibido hacer esto.-dijo Draco despreocupado.  
  
- Ya, no está prohibido enrollarse con alguien, pero si entrar en el baño de prefectos cuando no lo eres. Podrian expulsarme!-dijo la rubia en un susurro. La persona empezó a picar con mas insistencia.  
  
Luna cogió su camiseta y corrió para ocultarse detrás de unas toallas.  
  
Draco caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
  
- Weasley.-dijo Draco con desdén.- Que haces aquí?  
  
-Intentar ir al baño.- dijo Ron con furia.- el vater del otro baño está estropeado.  
  
(El baño de prefectos consiste en un recibidor donde están los albornoces, zapatillas, etc. de los estudiantes y donde hay 4 puertas. Dos de los chicos y dos de las chicas. Cada baño consta de una bañera muy grande con espuma y todo eso y desde ahí se va a otro cuarto mas pequeño donde está el vater y el lavamanos.)  
  
Ron avanzó altibamente hacia el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
  
Draco alzó una ceja. Porque tenia que meterse el Weasley en el baño que estaba ocupando ahora él?  
  
Luna salió silenciosa de detrás de las toallas y se puso rapidamente la camiseta. Luego se subió la cremallera de la falda.  
  
- Nos vemos.- le susurró a Draco dandole un pequeño beso en los lavios. Y seguidamente desapareció.  
  
Poco despues Ron salió del baño mascullando "Casi no habia papel higienico!" dejando a Draco solo, el cual maldedia al Weasley por estropear ese momento de intimidad.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Ya estoy aquí! Bueno, ya habeis visto, con el dichoco pelirojo.... Bueno, me da lastima que el siguiente cap sea el ultimo, pero weno.....  
  
R&R plis! 


	10. Luna: El unico testigo

Bien, el ultimo capitulo....snif...que pena...snif... Bueno, sin sentimentalismos, respondo revews!  
  
Shumara: Gracias por el revew! Si, tengo que vigilar la ortografia, porque no soy muy buena en eso :P. Espero que disfrutes con este ultimo cap.  
  
CAPITULO 10: LUNA; EL UNICO TESTIGO  
  
Salió silenciosamente del baño de prefectos y corrió por el pasillo, rezando por que ningun profesor la hubiera visto.  
  
Caminó rapidamente hacia su sala comun.  
  
- Aguila azul!- murmuro entrando dentro.  
  
-Luna!- la llamó Carla, una chica de pelo lila (teñido) y ojos azules. La rubia se giró para ver que mosca le habia picado a su compañera de habitacion y vio que venia cogida del brazo de un chico.- Este es Tod.  
  
-Ah...-dijo Luna observando al chico, el cual era de pelo castaño café, ojos ambar y tez palida. Era muy guapo, la verdad.  
  
- Es mi nuevo novio.-dijo Carla, como presumiendo.  
  
- Interesante...-soltó Luna.- Creo que me voy.  
  
Hizo un ademan de subir las escaleras pero la chica la detubo.  
  
- Si quieres, un dia nos podemos intercambiar los chicos...ya sabes. Draco me podria hacer un gran favor...  
  
La rabia de Luna subió hasta su cabeza y se volteó desafiante.  
  
- No creo que Draco quisiera hacerselo con una puta como tu.- contestó impasible.  
  
- Pues bien que te ha besado a ti.- comentó la otra, soltandose del brazo de Tod.- Creo que Draco esta hechizado por ti, asi que deja ese imperio. Es mio.  
  
- Que pena que no sepas reconocer que le gusto a alguien por una vez.  
  
- A si, recuerdo cuando te quité a Fran con 4 años...a Viktor...a Samuel...  
  
La rabia de Luna pasó de su cabeza a sus manos y se lanzó a la yugular hacia la peli-teñida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Me da vergüenza solo de saber que perteneceis a mi casa!- dijo Flitwig, depie, como siempre, en la pila de libros.  
  
Luna bajó la cabeza.  
  
- Fue ella! Insultó a mi madre!  
  
- Que mentirosa!- dijo Luna escandalizada.- Se metió en mis asuntos.  
  
- Silencio las dos! Me da igual quien empezó. El caso es que las dos hos peleasteis. No hos castigare pero, como jefe de vuestra casa, hos bajaré 50 puntos a cada una.  
  
- ¿¿50??- dijo Carla asombrada.  
  
- Si. Ahora pueden retirarse en silencio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Me han dicho que te peleaste.- dijo el rubio sentandose a su lado y sacando los libros de hervologia. Luna puso su nombre en la redaccion de Transformaciones.  
  
- Si. Se metio en mis cosas.  
  
- Entiendo...- dijo Draco dejando el tema aparte.- Que asco que Weasley nos cortara el royo ayer.  
  
- En realidad, yo me alegro.-dijo Luna.  
  
- Pues bien que te lanzaste encima mio.- dijo Draco asombrado.  
  
- Creo que un deseo muy fuerte por tocarte se apoderó de mi. Algo pasajero.- dijo la rubia.  
  
- Insinuas que no quieres acostarte conmigo?- dijo Draco, demasiado alto para el gusto de Luna.  
  
- No aun.-dijo Luna.- Esque...soy virgen.  
  
Draco alzó una ceja.  
  
- En serio...? Bueno...no pasa nada...siempre hay una primera vez.  
  
- Tu no lo eres?- dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- Emm...bueno...en realidad...no.  
  
- A no?-dijo Luna, con cierto tono de enfado.- Y quien fue la afortunada.  
  
- En realidad...fueron afortunadas...las gemelas Patil, Miriam Croocksier, Marita Gomez (N/A: ´ ` ) )...jeje) Marina Varo (N/A: ^^), Lara Makins...  
  
Luna abrió la boca visiblemente turbada. Se levantó y recogió sus cosas enfadada.  
  
- Te has enfadado conmigo? Pero...-intentó Draco.  
  
-Oh, no, no me cabrea que mi novio sea un mujeriego y encima me he peleado para defenderte!-dijo Luna cogiendo su mochila fuertemente y salió por la puerta haciendola petar fuertemente, cosa que no hagradó a Madame Pince.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sabia que la peliroja estaria ahí, lo sabia. Y la necesitaba. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Y quien mejor que Ginny. Pero no queria interrumpirla con Dean. Porfin picó.  
  
- A-adelante-dijo la voz entrecortada de Dean.  
  
Luna abrió la puerta. Ginny se abrochó la camisa rapidamente.  
  
- Luna? que te pasa?  
  
Luna pasó hacia dentro en silencio. Dean decidió dejarlas a solas y se fue.  
  
- Es Draco.- dijo la rubia una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.  
  
- Otra vez?- dijo Ginny quedamente.- Que ha pasado?  
  
- No es virgen.-dijo Luna sin mas.  
  
- Bueno, yo tampoco lo soy.- Ginny frunció el ceño.  
  
- Pero esque se ve que lo ha provado casi todo Hogwarts antes que yo.- dijo al borde del llanto.  
  
-Oh...vamos Luna, todas las chicas que miren su paquete caen a sus pies...escepto yo...  
  
- Insinuas que le has mirado "ahí"?-dijo Luna.  
  
-Eso no viene a cuento.- dijo Ginny nerviosamente.- Pero vamos, todas las chicas mueren por él...y Malfoy no lo desaprovecha. Es guapo, amable, romantico...bueno en la cama...  
  
- Hola? Estamos hablando de Draco o de Dean?  
  
- Uy, si...bueno, el caso es que él es rico y hay que reconocer que tiene su encanto. Asi que no esperaras tener el camino libre. Solo tu decides. Dejarlo ir o otra oportunidad.  
  
Luna se quedó mirando al infinito.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sintió como una lechuza picaba en la ventana de la habitacion vacia, a excepcion de Luna. Se levantó pesadamente y abrió la ventana. La lechuza dejó la pequeña carta encima del escritorio y se posó encima del tocador de Sheila. Luna desdobló el papel.  
  
Querida Luna:  
  
Reunete conmigo a las 9 de la noche en el aula vacia de adivinacion del tercer piso.  
  
con cariño: Draco  
  
La cara de Luna se transfomó en curiosidad. Estaba enfadada con él pero...que demonios. La curiosidad la comia!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Antes de entrar a la aula vacia, se aseguró de estar bien vestida.  
  
Llevaba una camiseta negra bastante ajustada y unos pantalones u poco anchos de color azul marino. Sus ojos estaban un poco pintados y sus lavios tenian un poco de brillo.  
  
Picó a la puerta temerosa. Una voz desde dentro (la cual ella reconoció) le dijo que entrara y abrió la puerta.  
  
No habia rastro alguno de la antigua aula de adivinacion, ya en desuso.  
  
En el centro de la habitacion habia una mesa baja de madera. En el sitio donde tendrian que haber sillas, habian unos comodos cojines en el suelo. La habitacion solo estaba iluminada por la luz tenue de las velas flotantes. Encima de la mesa habian manjares deliciosos en los que Luna no pudo evitar parar la vista. Del techo caian petalos de rosa.  
  
- Muy romantico.-dijo la rubia.  
  
- Es un perdon.- dijo Draco sonriendole.- sigues enfadada?  
  
- Porque iba a molestarme porque todas las de Hogwarts se hayan acostado contigo antes k yo?- dijo Luna alzando una ceja.  
  
- Si te sirve de algo, no disfruté.  
  
- Si claro. Me consuela que mi novio se haya acostado con otras chicas porque si.- dijo Luna sarcastica.  
  
- Veo que sigues enfadada.- dijo Draco haciendo un puchero, cosa que Luna no habia visto ni en uno de sus mas alocados sueños.  
  
- Siempre te sales con la tuya.- dijo Luna sonriente.  
  
Se hacercó al chico y le dio un beso en los lavios.  
  
- Bien, a comer.-dijo Draco.  
  
Luna sonrió y se sentó en uno de los cojines, al igual que Draco. La cena transcurrió entre risas y comentarios.  
  
Despues de cenar, Draco hizo un movimiento de varita y todos los platos desaparecieron.  
  
- Y ahora...  
  
Draco besó calidamente los lavios de Luna, la cual sintió como si le pasara una corriente por el cuerpo. Siguieron besandose hasta que Draco bajó la mano hasta sus pantalones. Cogió el borde de estos y se separó del beso unos centimetros.  
  
- E-estas preperada?- preguntó temeroso.  
  
Luna miró los profundos ojos de Draco. Esos ojos grises le inspiraron confianza y supo que Draco era la persona a quien amaba y nunca la haria daño.  
  
- Lo estoy.-dijo con voz firme.  
  
Draco le sonrió calidamente y volvió a besarla.  
  
La guió hacia un rincon donde habia un sofà en el que Luna no habia reparado la mirada al entrar en la estancia. El rubio la acomodó en el sofa como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, como si tuviera miedo a romperla.  
  
El rubio se deshizo lentamente de la camiseta, los pantalones, los zapatos y la ropa interior de su novia. Luna hizo lo mismo con el Slytherin.  
  
Luna sintió como si un hueco que tenia en su ser se llenara de felicidad. Las gotas perladas de sudor se mezclaban cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban. Luna se aferraba al cuerpo musculoso de su chico y Draco cogia a la rubia como si le fuera la vida en ello. Las cadenas en forma de medio corazon brillaban y se tambaleaban a los movimientos de los dos.  
  
Y la luna llena que yacia inmovil en el cielo negro fue el unico testigo de esa entrega de amor eterno.  
  
FIN  
  
*********  
  
N/A: Snif...snif... hos ha gustado? El fin del fic. Bueno, dejad revews plis! 


End file.
